Konoha Next Gen
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: Akemi, the daughter of Gaara and Hinata, is starting the Chunin exams with her two cousins. Along the way she meets the Konoha nin who end up being friends, and enemies. Read and find out as she battles her way through the exams, makes new friends and enemies, and perhaps runs in to a bit of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The air in Konoha was tense; the Kazekage and his wife were set to arrive any minute now. It's not like the two villages had a bad relationship with each other, not at all. It's just that there were some… complications in the past. Some things are just better left untouched.

Elsewhere, a young, redheaded girl was walking through the forest, her opal eyes shifting around nervously.

"Toshihiro! What if I fail the exam?!" Akemi whined to her cousin. She was poking her fingers together, a habit she had gained from her mother. Akemi had a lot of things in common with her mother, but luckily for her impatient cousin, Kenta, she had not developed a stutter.

"You won't Akemi; not with the way you train," Toshihiro yawned, adjusting the forehead protector on his arm. He loved his cousin to death, honestly, but sometimes her lack of confidence annoyed him. She had no reason! She was loved by almost everyone!

"God damn it! Stop complaining!" the other young boy complained ironically, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Kenta, use that language and I'm telling your dad," an older Baki warned. The young boy just scoffed. "Oh? Did I say your dad? I meant your aunt," he sneered sadistically. Kenta stiffened and shut his mouth; the wrath of his aunt was worse than _anything_ his mother or father could do to him.

"We're here!" Akemi announced nervously, her frail form shaking.

"What're you talking 'bout? This is just a bunch of leaves," Kenta groaned, looking around. Both of his cousins turned to him, all fears diminished, and looked at him like he was stupid.

"What village are we going to?" Toshihiro asked simply, subconsciously touching the dirty blonde pineapple on his head.

It took the brunette a minute to answer and when he did, he was quite bitter. "So; not everyone can be a genius like you."

"All of you! Shut up! You're just as annoying as your parents!" Baki exclaimed, smacking Kenta upside the head. As they walked into the village the boy was still grumbling about why it was only him.

The first thing that Akemi noticed when she walked into the village was not all the different looking people, but her mom talking to two strange men.

"I'll be right back," she told her team. She walked up to her mom and despite having initiated it; she was still shy and hid behind her mom.

"And I'm guessing that this beautiful little girl is your daughter Hina-chan?" the man with red, upside down triangles tattooed onto him. Not to mention there was a giant dog beside him.

"Inuzuka, I sincerely hope that you are not flirting with my daughter; or I'll have to kill you," the deep, threatening voice of her father rang out, from right behind her. Akemi, now used to this, did not jump, but the Inuzuka on the other hand…

"God damn it! It was just a compliment! Are you really accusing me of being a pedophile?!" Kiba growled, walking towards the Kazekage.

"I don't know who you are, and even if you know my mother well, I will not allow you to threaten my father," Akemi threatened, all traces of shyness gone. Despite her being only twelve years old, Kiba still paled; have you met her father? Who knows what scary shit he taught her!

Hinata laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Calm down Akemi; Kiba was only joking. For reasons beyond me those two have been feuding for years."

"Only because I won," Gaara muttered, not at all sounding like the serious man that he claimed to be.

"What was that honey?" Hinata asked, a dark smile growing steadily on her face. Both men paled; they knew that that smile meant business. Taking this chance the other, always ignored, man took his chance.

"Hello, I am Shino Aburame. It is my understanding that you are the daughter of Hina-chan and Lord Kazekage. What is your name?" the tall, shades wearing man asked bluntly, despite knowing the answer.

"Hello, I am Akemi," she bowed, her red hair dropping to about a foot above the ground. Shino nodded to her as she rose.

"Are you competing in the Chunin exams?" Shino, surprisingly, continued the conversation as the other adults had a standoff.

"Yes, are you a sensei?"

"Actually, they are supposed to be meeting me here any-"

"Yo sensei!" a voice called through the crowd and Shino's eyes narrowed.

"Ichiro, do not disturb the citizens," the man scolded his pupil.

"Idiot!" a pink haired girl yelled, smashing a fist into Ichiro's face. Akemi could see the resemblance almost instantly. The blonde haired, green eyed boy and pink haired blue eyed girl, their features matched so easily to the pictures she had seen from her mother.

"Sakurako! What did Dad say about hitting me?" he whined, nursing his face. "Yasahiro! Can you tell her to stop hitting me?!" Yasahiro was a boy that looked very much like Shino, but Akemi didn't think they were related, just from the same clan. The boy ignored him, pushed up his glasses, and bowed. Both of his teammates looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Hinata," he stated simply, but respectfully. He didn't know who the other girl was so he regarded her like he would anyone else. He spared a glance from the corner of his eyes at his two teammates, who were blushing and looking down shamefully.

"Sorry Lord Kazekage," they apologized simultaneously. Gaara just grunted but growled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on my kids now Gaara or Sakura might just whoop your ass," Naruto chuckled, gesturing grandly at his beautiful wife. Akemi looked at the two new arrivals and confirmed what she already knew; Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki were the parents of Sakurako and Ichiro. Having a father like Gaara made you more inclined to see people's emotions and as the daughter of Hinata, she perfected this art. Looking at Sakura she could see something sadistic and, excuse her language, bitchy in those beautiful eyes as she watched Hinata. Akemi's own opal eyes shifted to her mother and saw underlying sadness, but it was overcome by happiness.

"So this must be your daughter, she's beautiful. Why haven't you ever brought her here Hinata-chan?" Sakura cooed, looking at the smaller girl. Akemi glared, her Byakugan, yet slightly aquamarine, eyes glowing with hatred. Both of her parents placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, you should go meet up with your team," Hinata said, looking from her to Sakura.

"Yeah," she agreed her cold persona up in front of the strangers.

She walked down the streets of Konoha, Byakugan activated, and got many weird stares; it's not every day you see a red haired Hyuga. From a bit away Akemi could see her team at a food stand, she sighed; go figure. She crept up behind them slowly and placed a hand on both boys' shoulder. Kenta jumped and spit out a bit of ramen, getting an annoyed look from the girl behind the counter, and Toshihiro just flinched a bit.

"What did I tell you about doing that?!" Kenta exploded his face turning close to the color of his father's make-up.

"Do you want to train?" she asked simply, surprisingly not bothered by her cousin's outburst.

"Sure."

"Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked through the streets, the cousins of the sand got many weird stares. The older villagers remembered seeing a group very much like this one years ago. They haven't forgotten about what they've done.

"Where's a training field?" whined Kenta.

"We don't really need a field; just an open space," Akemi explained, not really wanting to hear his mouth.

"Well we're in the middle of a big fucking space right now!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the streets with an opening of his arms.

"She meant a space away from civilians, genius," Toshihiro stated sarcastically, getting shocked looks from his companions. "What?" he sighed.

"Heh, you really are like your mother in some ways," Akemi chuckled. She got glares from both of her cousins.

"Don't mention that devil woman around me!" Kenta exclaimed, face scrunching up. Akemi rolled her opal eyes and sped up, coincidentally seeing a sign pointing towards the fields. She kept on forward and was surprised at how lush her surroundings were.

"It's beautiful," she muttered to herself, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ears.

"Y-yes, it is," a small voice stuttered from behind her. Akemi turned around, her cold persona back up, only to come face to face with a beautiful girls.

"I-I'm Mikayo Akimichi," she said, her face pink. Mikayo was beautiful, by anyone's standards. She had burnt orange hair that hung down in a low ponytail, blue eyes that were set downcast, orange swirls on her cheeks, and a blue headband around her waist. She was different from Sakurako, who was skinny looking borderline anorexic, whilst she wasn't fat, but curvy (even for a thirteen year old).

"I'm Akemi of the sand," she stated, watching her cousins approach from the corner of her eye.

"Are those your teammates?" she asked kindly, fidgeting with her belt/ headband.

"Yes," Akemi responded, not willing to give away any more information.

"I-I'm Mikayo A-Akimichi," she introduce again, bowing towards the boys.

"You shouldn't give out your information so freely," Kenta stated bitterly, for who knows what reason. Mikayo looked down dejectedly.

"Hey, don't listen to that asshole Mikayo," a brunette stated, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. Brown eyes glared at Kenta and Toshihiro and Akemi couldn't help but to agree.

"Hiruzen! What did I tell you about running ahead," another boy asked monotonously, opal eyes narrowing in annoyance. There was a moment of silence as everything was processed.

"Why do you have the Byakugan?" two children asked, quite rudely, at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Hyuga," he stated, tossing long brown hair over his shoulder, nose in the air. He was rewarded with a blank look and a slap to the head.

"What did Aunt Ten Ten tell you about being a snobby bastard," Hiruzen warned. The boy rolled his opal eyes and glared at his cousin.

"What did Hanabi-sama tell you about cussing?" he shot back, a smirk forming on his face. Hiruzen stiffened, the threat of his mom seemed to hold the same effect as it did to most people.

"You wouldn't dare Hizashi!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the taller, more refined boy. Akemi thought about the names for a second; Hizashi and Hanabi Hyuga.

"You must be Neji's kids," she monotoned, not about to display her excitement to these strangers. Hizashi scoffed.

"_I _am the child of Neji Hyuga, he's just the child of some over-aged brat and Hanabi Hyuga," he explained, nose in the air. "Who are _your _parents?" he asked, obviously only to boast that his were better.

"No one important," she growled, not giving in to his demands.

"Ah! Hizashi-san! Please don't start fights with your family!" Mikayo exclaimed, stepping between the two kids. Hizashi focused a glare on her and she shrunk back but nevertheless he back off.

"I only do this so that I can your ass in the exams, if you make it far enough," he smirked before turning away. Akemi narrowed her eyes, beyond pissed, as she reached behind her back to get to the gourd hanging there.

"Don't you start trouble too, you're not an idiot like Kenta," Toshihiro yawned, the insult following as second nature. Akemi sighed, scolding herself for letting her temper get the better of her, Mother wouldn't be proud.

"I-I'm sorry about the t-trouble about the problems m-my teammates cause," Mikayo apologized, blue eyes looking at them all. Her eyes stopped on Toshihiro, her face turning red. "I-I have to g-go!" she exclaimed before following her teammates.

"What a weirdo," Kenta scoffed. Akemi hit him with a pale fist that didn't need chakra to cause a lot of damage.

"Asshole, she was nice," she scolded.

"Let's get going back to Uncle Gaara," Toshihiro sighed, already tired of dealing with the two and ready for a nap. "I'm tired," he yawned.

Once again they walked down the streets, getting strange looks and Kenta was getting agitated.

"What're you all looking at?! Never seen someone from Suna before?!" he snapped and his cousins face palmed. At least it took him a lot longer to snap than they had thought.

"Heh, you might not want to yell or my mom will get pissed and yell at yours," a familiar voice chuckled, his comment directed towards Akemi.

"If she did that then I'd have to kill her," Akemi stated simply. Ichiro was kidding she, however, was not. The boy chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"Y-yeah, right… so are you guys enjoying Konoha so far?" he asked excitedly. The trio rolled their eyes; this boy's moods shifted to fast.

"Iiiiiichiiiirooooo!" a Sakurako growled as her blue eyes burned with passion and a deadly aura radiated off of her. She drew back her fist and it started propelling towards her brother but it came to a stop.

"You shouldn't hit Ichiro. Why? Because you are teammates," Yasahiro explained simply as the girl retracted her hand and wiped it not so inconspicuously on her dress. "Lady Akemi," he said, bowing towards the young red head. Akemi shook her head, and if you looked closely you could see a hint of red on her cheeks.

"There's no need for that Yasahiro, just call me Akemi. We are equals after all ," she spoke as her body dipped forward into a bow.

"Hmm, you seem like a strong opponent, I would like to face you in the exams," he said as he pushed up his obsidian glasses, this seemed to be a habit. His teammates once again looked at him oddly.

"Hey Yasahiro! Why ya talkin' so much? You never usually say this much," Ichiro asked loudly, and rudely, as his sister nodded, pink hair flowing through the air.

"Yeah, it's creepy," she chimed. Sakurako's blue eyes roamed over the sand trio but lingered Kenta. He was hot! His teammate was too but he seemed pretty useless **(A/N: of irony…)**. "Ya know, you're pretty cute," she whispered seductively as she leaned toward Kenta, pushing her breasts up. Unlike her mother Sakurako was well endowed, guess her father's sexy jutsu showed his female genetics. Kenta blushed, he was indeed pretty damn hot and he always wondered why the girls back in Suna never appreciated it.

"Damn straight," he smirked.

His cousins noticed and gave each other a look before mentally facepalming; he was so easily manipulated!

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter! How did you like it? If you're anything like me you probably already have like 20 ships (I know I do) so if you do review and let me know one of all of them! Say if you want them to happen or if they're just a fantasy!**


End file.
